1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a flywheel. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus which maintains or increases rotational inertia of a flywheel by inducing an electromagnetic interaction between the flywheel and a coil.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, generating electricity using wind power has been heralded as form of clean energy, as well as photovoltaic power generation, hydroelectric power generation, and the like.
In general, wind power generators include a rotation shaft attached to blades. When wind pushes the blades, the rotation shaft rotates. A generator may generate electricity from the mechanical energy of the rotation shaft.
Since wind power generators generate electricity by means of rotational force that rotates blades by using wind, the amount of electricity generated depends on the strength of the wind pushing the blades.
Conventional wind power generators only produce storable electricity when the rotation shaft reaches a certain rotation rate. In other words, wind must push the blades by a predetermined strength in order to rotate the blades at a sufficient rate to generate electricity.
However, since wind fluctuates significantly, the generation of electricity using conventional wind power generators may be sporadic. In particular, it may take time for a conventional wind power generator to reach a certain rotation rate to generate storable electricity.